A Little Less Sixteen Candles, A Little More Touc
by Cho345Chi
Summary: Songfic. Great fall out boy song that is now a HPGW songfic. Takes place in the summer after year 7.


**A Little Less Sixteen Candelas**

**A little more touch me**

**By: Fall out Boy**

**And me and my sister**

A/N: So I could write a new chapter for my pitiful fanfic or I can write a songfic. Guess which one won. So this is a great song by Fall out Boy that really deserved a Harry Potter makeover, So keep in mind two things: One, this takes place after the defeat of Volderment, yes I believe it will happen and two, we are going to assume Ginny doesn't come running in to Harry's arms. So hear we go!

Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling. Nor is my sister. Then we'll be richer then the queen. But how much does the queen make? I wonder… and the song is by Fall Out Boy who is freaking great.

* * *

Harry POV: 

It was a hot summer's night and the people who where gathered in the Wesley's household where sweating but they didn't care. They were having a good time everyone but Harry Potter. He was watching Ginny Wesley dressed up in purple and gold dressed robes. God, she looked beautiful. Harry was used to the sleepless nights, her ignoring him, and people like Hermione telling him how stupid he was for breaking up with her. He was a complete disaster.

_I confess, I just messed up dropping "I'm sorrys" like your still around. And I know you dressed up. Said, "hey kid, you'll never live this down"_

Dean Thomas came out of know where behind of no where. He looked even taller then the last time he had seen him. "Hey, Harry." He said. "Hey." Harry mumbled backed. "Looks like Ginny is giving you the eye." Harry looked up. Ginny was staring right back at him. She was dancing alone. Harry could defeat the Dark Lord but he couldn't come face to face with that stare. The whole 2 weeks since the death of Voldermort and Harry hadn't said a word to her since Bill and Flur. Harry saw the three other boys that where starting at Ginny all tying to gather up enough courage to ask her to dance. "Well mate, if your not going then I'm." He patted Harry on the back and walked over to where Ginny was. Harry didn't want to look up to see what would happen.

_And you're just the girl all the boys want to dance with. And I'm just the boy that had to many chances. I'm sleeping on your folks porch again dreaming…_

It had been 5 longs minutes and Harry decided it was okay to look up. Dean was grouping Ginny quite closely. Harry couldn't tell if she want him so close to her but she wasn't pushing him away. He got it she was trying to make him jealous. Why did she have to be like that? He wanted to walk over and ask her why she wanted him to torture him so much. Harry up all his remanding courage, He took a stride forward. Another one. "Good." He told him self. Another on. He finally reached Ginny who was deep in Dean's arms. He tapped her softly on her back. She turned and looked up at him with surprise. "Can we talk…please alone." She blinked, "Now…isn't good for me." Harry scratched his head.

"Gin, don't be like this."

"Leave me alone. I don't want anything to do with you. Now Please do away."

She turned back to Dean and continued to dance as if nothing had happen.

_She said…She said…"Why don't you just drop dead?" I don't blame you for being you but you can't blame me for hating it. _

As Harry walked back away to his sad little seat he turned around. Ginny was peaking at him from over Dean's shoulder. Harry could almost feel the warm feeling he had missed since they broke up. He smiled at her even do it hurt. For half of a second she looked like she smiled back. But once she relived what she was doing she turned bright red and dug her face in to Dean's shoulder.

* * *

Ginny POV: Ginny did still love Harry. She just didn't want to get hurt again. She wanted so badly to run over him and ask him how hard it had been for him. She wanted to grab him and hold him for all the times she missed out on. She wanted to know if he missed her as much as she missed him. If he cried like she did when she didn't know where he was. But Ginny was afraid. She was afraid of being left behind again. She was afraid of something happing and him leaving her alone. She was afraid he found someone else. All he had to do was prove that he was serious about her this time. That no matter where he goes he'll bring her with him. She wanted to know if he wanted her.

"_So say what are you waiting for? Kiss her…Kiss her…_

Ginny could feel Harry's gaze on her back. She could feel his eyes burning in to her back. Her palms were sweating. Merlin she just wanted to kiss him. She pushed Dean lightly to where Harry could see them perfectly. She leaned in to kiss him. Harry's last shred of hope dyed with that kiss.

_I set my clocks early cuz' you know I'm always late._

Dean who was very surprise by this action didn't object. He to wouldn't mind getting back with the gorgeous red head. When Ginny soft lips left his he wisped. "Let's go up stairs." Ginny nodded. If sex was going to make it all better it might as well be with Dean. Ginny grabbed Dean's hand and started to make her ways passed Harry to the stairs. She was almost out the door of their living room when she heard his soft voice. "Please Ginny give me 5 minutes. Then I won't ever talk to you again." What makes him think she didn't want to talk to him? "Fine." She turned to Dean. " Just wait for me in my room. I'm on the 4th floor. And make sure Ron or Charlie doesn't see you going up there." Then she kissed him just to make sure Harry knew that he would have to try very hard to win her back.

She and Harry walked outside in to the cold. People were all over celebrating the defeat of Voldermort among other things. Mostly everyone was just at her house to celebrate life. And life was something Ginny was getting more sick of each day.

"So?" she said.

"Listen Ginny, I know your mad at me but…"

"You know? You know I'm mad at you?"

"I know I didn't write to you or talk to you at all since the weeding but…I was busy and I…"

"Harry, I didn't want you to write to me. I know it would be impossible for you to write. I just want you to pretend like you care enough for me to take me with you or…"

"I couldn't take you with me!"

"You took Ron and Hermione. When you said you wanted us to be over because of me getting hurt I did not know that meant I wasn't important or strong enough to go with you."

"You could have gone but I didn't want anything to happen to you."

"Harry, things were going to happen to me. Things happen to me everyday! I'm just as capable of dying as you are."

"You just don't get it."

"Maybe you don't get. I told you at the weeding when you admitted to Persey that you didn't love me that I can't or will not ever be with you again."

"I only said that because people could hear and there might have been spies there…"

"So? If Voldermort was going to kill me because I was your girlfriend then so be it. It hurt just the same when I heard you say that you didn't love me. Even if it was just for my protection."

_Write me off, give up me cause darling what did you expect? I'm just off a lost cause a long shot don't even take this bet. You can make all the moves you can aim all the spotlight. Get all the sighs and the moans just right._

Harry looked at Ginny. His green eyes looked like they wanted to fill up with tears. "I love you Ginny. Your all been thinking about since the day I left. The only reason I keep on searching for Voldermort was so I can be with you for real."

"Well you're a little late." Ginny turned on her heal and started to walk.

_I'm sleeping on your folk's porch again dreaming. She said…She said…"Why don't you just drop dead?"_

"Ginny, I love you. I love you more then…I love you….If you want me to tell Percy? I will I'll tell anyone you want me to."

Ginny was crying for real now. "I love you to." She whispered. "What?" he asked. "I know you do," She said louder. "But, I can't love you right now."

_I don't blame you for being you but you can't blame me for hating it. "So say what are you waiting for? Kiss her…Kiss her… I set my clocks early cuz' you know I'm always late._

_

* * *

_

Harry POV:

Harry grabbed Ginny's arm and twisted her around. "Let go of me." She shrieked. Harry kissed her through her clenched teeth. As he relaxed his grip the kiss soften. All the emotions of their pass relationship started to bubble again. "Harry," The soft sweat sound of her voice sent chills up his spin.

"I'm sorry."

"Forget about it."

" Just don't hold the last 5 minutes against me."

"If you don't hold the last year against me." He said.

_I'm just always on. You said you'll keep me honest (Your always on) But I won't call you on it._

As Harry and Ginny kissed again. They complete forgot the stupid fight that they just been having they forgot everything including Dean waiting in Ginny's room. They only knew of then, each other and the time it took them to get passed their stupid words and live again.

_I don't blame you for being you but you can't blame me for hating it. "So say what are you waiting for? Kiss her…Kiss her… I set my clocks early cuz' you know I'm always late.

* * *

_

A/N: Yeah Fall out Boy howt. I know it was kind of pointless but I wanted to use Fall Out boy and I love songfic. But I must give my sister credit cuz she wrote the first 4 paragraph. But the rest of that crap mine so. REVIEW. Just in case you didn't know reviews are needed on one shots and songfics to just in case you were wondering.


End file.
